


Dragged Under

by thefuckedupchick



Category: ActuallyStephen, DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, actuallyoddplan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Hosuh Lee, Bisexual Ivu, Bisexual Male Character, Drag Queen!Stephen, Drag Queens, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Stephen Ng, M/M, Military, Military Training, Nightclub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prostitution, alternative universe, consensual polyamory, havent written since 2016 i am so sorry, listen i just needed to get this idea out of my head before i go insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckedupchick/pseuds/thefuckedupchick
Summary: On his last night before a week-long holiday, Hosuhs friends are trying to convince him to come to a nightclub party and have fun. Specifically with someone else. The biggest problem isn't that they would be breaking protocol and risking their squads, but that Hosuh has a girlfriend already. Will she refuse to let him go, or is she chill with it? And if she is chill, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Ivu | Zerinchii/Hosuh Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Dragged Under

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written (minus GCSE's) in like 3 years so like, constructive criticism is allowed and you can be as rude, or as kind, as you want. I'm literally only writing this because this thought has been stuck in my head since I've seen the insta post I'll link in the endnotes, and I need to get it out in a way that isn't ranting to strangers. Anyway, please enjoy it as much as you can.

Despite it being mandatory, I sometimes find moments of enjoyment within my military service. I'm taught life skills, I finally have the opportunity to gain physical fitness, and I've even made some friends here. Due to their chaotic nature, I've been able to gain a plethora of pleasant moments. Regardless, the current moment? Not as pleasant.

"Come on Lee, join us, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, what's to lose?"

"Don't be boring, its only one night."

From every possible angle, multiple attempts at persuasion were being shoved down my throat. This had been going on all week, they'd been planning it and trying to rope me into it, but alas my misfortune lead them to all band together and try to coerce me into going on the night it was set up. Guilt-tripping much?

"Guys I've said no like a million times, I don't want to go." I snapped, glaring at the small group that had surrounded my bunk. "I have a girlfriend and am not interested in that type of stuff anyway, now please, let me rest for one night." Raising my index finger to signify the number 1, I slumped onto my bed, exhausted from both training and the constant hounding my friends seemed to favor.

"Oh come on party pooper, ask your bird for permission," Jae-Yeong begged, leaning against the side of my bunk. 

I turned to look at her, gritting my teeth in slight annoyance, "Ok first of all, I've said no countless times so please drop it. Second of all, I'm pretty sure my girlfriend wouldn't appreciate me asking if I can have some fun with some random woman in a nightclub." Each word my voice rose slightly, anger slowly creeping into them.

"Calm down, look, just ask her, her response might surprise you"

"No"

"Oh come on-"

"No"

"If she says no I'll do whatever you want for a week"

I sighed, "Fine, but you're gonna do some of my chores." Reaching under my bed, I ruffled through my bag, taking out my phone.

The situation may be confusing up to this point, so let me explain. Essentially, my friends are trying to drag me to a nightclub before we have our week break from training. As much as I'd love to, they're going with the sole purpose of chatting up some of the guys and girls there. Now, as much as that'd be fun. There are two problems. Number one: I cannot flirt for the life of me, I am absolutely useless in that case; Number two: I've kind of got a girlfriend so that is not an option.

Now, I think I should introduce you to a couple of my friends. Firstly, Jae-Yeong, or Jae for short. She has azure eyes with a slight butterscotch tint, accompanied by an undercut auburn hair. Her slim figure is hugged by a slight edge of muscles. And lastly, her personality can easily be explained by explaining that she's the youngest of her siblings. Now, something you should know about her is connected to the meaning of her name. The reason you should know this is because she tells everyone else and if I have to hear this every time she drinks you have to hear it at least once. Fun fact before we start, her Mother may be Korean, but her Father is English. Due to this, she was raised in England. Which is where she got the desire to fight. Her name is split into two parts, obviously. Firstly, Jae, meaning 'to exist, to be'. And Yeong, meaning 'Petal, flower, leaf: brave, a hero'. The reason everyone finds this funny is because, amongst all of that bravado, she is actually quite a wimp. Yes, she has courage, but she hesitates a lot, and that's got her group quite a few punishments, as we've heard. Above all of that though, she's charismatic, playful, and quite open with many topics that should not really be discussed in public. She sneaks into the men's training grounds most nights to talk to them because apparently the other girls arent her style, whatever that means.

Furthermore, Min, of which Jae had kindly nicknamed him minge. Now he was one of my closest friends. He and I bunked so I've gotten to know him better. He's a tad ripped but not too bulky, his hair is like the rest of the males, black and shaved, and his eyes are a dark, chocolate-like brown. He's a very quiet person, allowing everyone else to talk first, but is very intelligent. His name, Min, refers to the 'people, citizens'. No facial hair at all, which is a topic of teasing within the barracks.

Onto the next male, Haneul. Nicknamed Han, or eel boy. His personality is quite bubbly, he's a loudmouth that loves to have fun. He has two older brothers, a younger sister, and his parents are both Korean. He has green eyes, with a grey tint around the edges, hair the same, and a slight buzz of hair on his chin. Now, his nickname is eel boy because he drunkenly shared a story where his older brothers threw an eel at him while he was in bed. Since then, both Jae and Eun have relentlessly teased him with the nickname. Speaking of, his actual name refers to 'Heaven, sky'.

Finally, the last of the group, Eun-Ho. He is constantly said to be the mother of our group, as he is fiercely overprotective of us and makes sure we stay as healthy as we can. He refuses to tell us anything about his family, but from the way he talks about his father, it seems as if they have not got the best relationship. His eyes, like Min, are a dark brown. Again, the traditional male's hair, and no facial hair. His name is split into two parts. Eun, which refers to 'Kindness, mercy, charity', and Ho which refers to 'good, excellent'.

"Can you guys please go away, I'll text her in a minute." While I opened discord, the rest of them, minus Min, walked back to their bunk. In Jae's case, she went to sneak back into her side of the camp. Opening my pm with Ivu, I type the message I really don't want to.

@Ivu 

PlanB: Hey ivu can i ask you somethin?

Ivu: sure

thought u started ur holiday tomorrow tho? XD

PlanB: I do, but i need permission for something

Ivu: lmao what you want?

you are a grown man u dont need permission u butt

PlanB: My friends want to drag me to a nightclub so, i just want to know if youre ok with me

Ivu: why wouldnt i be????

i trust you so

i know you wouldnt do anything wrong

just have fun and update me on everything plz xx

PlanB: Of course, thanks so much <3

Ivu: <3

Oh god, why did she have to say yes. This is going to be such a pain.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CC8fNWLARhM/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Sorry 😂


End file.
